


Affair.

by rosenymphadoraweasley5



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adultery, F/M, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29870838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenymphadoraweasley5/pseuds/rosenymphadoraweasley5
Summary: Hermione Weasley's life was boring. Enter Draco Malfoy.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 19





	Affair.

He pressed her lips against his, holding her naked back tightly as they became one.

After it was over, they lay in bed together, happy for the moment. That was soon to end when reality would hit them once more. When it reached that point, she got out of the bed and slowly slipped on her clothes, forcing out a breath she didn't realize she has holding in. She reached over and kissed him softly on the cheek and then Apparated back to her house.

"Mum!" Her daughter squealed, running down the stairs to greet her.

"Hi Rosie girl" she said, hugging her nine year old daughter. Hermione Weasley drew in a deep breath as she smiled at her daughter. She missed his touch already, even though it had been mere moments since they had been separated. She didn't even understand how it had reached the point it had, where she couldn't be without his touch for very long, even if she still felt awful every time she came home. Though, her guilt was slowly fading the more it went on. She thought back to when it had first all started, just three months ago...

_Hermione was working in her office when she heard a knock on the door._

_"Come in," she said, not bothering to look up from her work._

_"Granger," a familiar voice drawled. Startled, Hermione looked up to see a familiar blond man looking at her. Although they both worked respectable jobs in the Ministry (Malfoy as the Head of the International Magical Office of Law, a division within the Department of International Magical Cooperation and Hermione as Head of the Department of the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures), they never really had to interact with each other. Hermione had barely thought of him in much depth since the Battle of Hogwarts. He was no longer the scrawny and pointy figure of his youth. She took in the sharp cheekbones and windswept hair before opening her mouth:_

_"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Hermione questioned. "Also it's Weasley now,"_

_Malfoy's lip curled at the reminder._

_"Langley assigned me" he said, rather bitterly, "on this new case that involves our two departments."_

_"The Roderick Selwyn case?"_

_"Obviously," Malfoy replied coolly, in a tone reminiscent of their deceased Potions/DADA professor._

_Hermione sighed and raised an eyebrow._

_"Why is Langley not here telling me this himself?"_

_"He is ill. Did you not get the memo sent earlier?"_

_"I must have been too busy to notice," Hermione blushed._

_Draco smirked and rolled his eyes._

_"Forever the swot, aren't you Granger? Too concentrated on your work to notice anything else around you..."_

_"Oh shove off Malfoy. We are not in Hogwarts anymore. The petty insults should be left in the past,"_

_"Granger, it was not necessarily an insult," Malfoy smirked. "In fact, I find intelligence rather attractive in women... even Muggleborns,"_

_Hermione rolled her eyes and started in on him, "Enough with blood purity, Malfoy! Also, it's Weasley."_

_Malfoy smirked again before replying, "Oh I don't believe in that bloody rubbish anymore. It is just so easy to rile you up, Granger,"_

_"It's Weasley now, Malfoy." Hermione said, getting frustrated and flashing her wedding ring at him._

_Hermione was now standing up behind her desk, anger rippling through her veins at the pale, blond man in front of her._

_He dismissed her comment with a wave of his hand._

_"You'll always be Granger to me,"_

_Another smirk came across his lips. Hermione found herself looking at those lips for far too long after the smirk had vanished. This is mental, she thought, I should not be thinking about Draco Malfoy's lips._

_"Well that's too bad, since it is now a lie."_

_Malfoy set a heated look on her. How was she suddenly fighting to stay in control? Malfoy had always made her angry back in school but never in this way. Not... not like this. Ron certainly couldn't turn her into a puddle of mush from a heated look..._

_"Not to me. I do not want to think about you married to the Weasel." His lip curled again._

_"Oh, you think about me, do you?" The words flew out of her mouth before she could stop them._

_Malfoy flushed slightly and then replied, "Of course, I just told you I find intelligent women attractive."_

_Hermione felt like she had been thrown into a drunken stupor. She couldn't think straight. Malfoy thinking about her? It was mad!_

_"I bet Weasley doesn't even notice how truly intelligent you are. He never really has."_

_"Don't you dare talk about my husband with me like that."_

_"I think you're bored, you know. Bored with the life you're living. I watch you, you know. Watch you storm out of the Floo each morning. Watch you head to your office. Watch you leave. And boy do I like to watch you leave..." Hermione's face went red at this. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Malfoy gave a slight smirk before continuing, "The desk job, the two kids, the dutiful husband. Yawn. That kind of intelligence cannot possibly survive in a stable, scheduled life."_

_"Don't you dare talk to me like that. You don't know shit about my life, Malfoy!" Hermione was yelling now. Who was he to walk into her office and judge her life? Who was he to judge her marriage and her husband? How could he? Who was-_

_Her thought process was cut off by a pair of lips attacking her own. She hadn't realized Malfoy had gotten so close. A spell was thrown backward at the door in order to lock it. She couldn't process anything. Just the feel of his lips and hands and tongue all over her body. Then their clothes were off and they were on top of her desk, fucking like it was nobody's business. Which it wasn't and could never be. Hermione had forgotten why Malfoy had showed up in the first place. All she could think about was that she had never been pleasured the way Malfoy was pleasuring her. She forgot about everything else. After it was over, she slowly put on her clothes._

_"This was a mistake and it will never happen again," Hermione said, in a low voice._

_Malfoy did not say anything. He simply turned and left._

Hermione broke out of her flashback. It did happen again, many times and in many different places. Their hatred had fuelled a lust and passion that Ron could not compete with. Not that she wanted to compare the two. With a sick realization, Hermione knew that somewhere along the way, the lines of lust and passion had been blurred. She knew it was no longer hatred she felt towards the man that she thought about with a ravage pleasure when sitting across from the man to whom she had declared love to for the rest of her life.

She realized she was in love with Draco Malfoy and then proceeded to go to the bathroom and throw up.  



End file.
